


Names In The Night

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbating, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma bangs her shin on Mary Margaret's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: bruises

‘Mmm… Oh… _Emma_!’

*BANG!*

Emma definitely heard HER name being called out, by none other than Mary Margaret. And from the sounds of it, she wasn’t welcoming her home.

Coming home late from a long shift at the station had Emma sneaking past Mary Margaret’s bed, in the hopes to not wake her no doubt slumbering roommate. But apparently on this particular night no slumbering had been in progress.

‘Emma!?’

Emma got up gingerly, rubbing her sore shin. As Mary Margaret switched the light on, Emma smiled at her sheepishly. Damn, she had forgotten that Mary Margaret had pushed the bed more to the left over the weekend after reading about feng shui.

‘Oh, Emma…’ now she was hearing less lust and more pure embarrassed horror.

‘Hey MM… Um, I was trying not to wake you, so I guess it’s good that you weren’t sleeping?’

Mary Margaret’s face couldn’t be redder. Emma was actually really flattered, especially since she’d rubbed a few out to not so innocent thoughts about Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret noticed Emma absently rubbing her shin, ‘Oh no! Emma, that’s going to bruise horribly, it’s already swelling up!’

Emma couldn’t help but laugh, how she loved this woman; she’s more worried about Emma’s injury than being embarrassed. And now her wet fingers were on Emma’s arm. Mary Margaret noticed the direction of Emma’s eyes and her arms flew up into the air, ‘Oh! I’m so sorry!’

Emma settled Mary Margaret’s fluster with a soft kiss.


End file.
